El cuervo que no podía amar
by Catarsis
Summary: Habíase una vez una madre aplastada por la muerte de su hijo que ni nacer se le permitió: apiadóse entonces de ella un demonio de intenciones inciertas, quien transforma a un pequeño y solitario cuervo en una cría humana, la cual bautiza bajo el nombre de "Shōyō". Pero hay que recordar: siempre existe una condición... y esta vez era la inhibición de poder amar. {KageHina}
1. Hijo del demonio

**El cuervo que no podía amar**

[KageHina]

.

.

Llevaba esta mujer de treinta y pocos años llorando día y noche sin descanso alguno los últimos siete años de su atormentada vida.

Pocas veces sus ojos no se hallaban hinchados y rojizos, qué decir de su derrumbado espíritu que ni sonrisas forzadas era capaz de ofrecer. Todo vecino suyo, si guardaba silencio y pegaba el oído a la pared que conectaba con la casa de la joven, tenía la capacidad de escuchar sus rotos gimoteos que hasta al más carroñoso de los insidiosos lograba conmover; mas nadie era capaz de ofrecerle consuelo alguno. Ni siquiera su marido, quien también se encontraba sumido en su propia depresión, caracterizada por miradas bajas y espesas lágrimas que silenciosamente derramaba sobre el sucio papeleo de su trabajo, evanesciendo más de una vez la tinta de la impresión.

Pero aquello no era lo peor.

Cuando la luz del sol les abandonaba y se veían obligados a enfrentar la tempestad de la noche, ambos se acobijaban en los escuálidos brazos del otro, llorando a grandes _sniffs sniffs_ la pérdida que encararon a partir de una gélida tarde de invierno ocurrida siete años atrás, cuando los árboles desnudos por el otoño poco pudieron confortar la muerte de aquel feto que, nonato, arrancaron del vientre de la madre a los ocho meses de embarazo.

¡Ah, pequeño feto, de contextura diminuta y ojos vacuos que ahora tu madre también enmascara! ¿Por qué debiste de nacer ya muerto, sin siquiera poder robar al menos una radiante sonrisa de quien ahora se acurrucaba en la alfombra de tu cuarto amueblado con una única cuna de madera, lagrimeando el nombre con el que te iba a coronar? ( _Shōyō, ah, mi pequeño Shōyō, por favor déjame sentir al menos una, aunque sea casi imperceptible, patada tuya en mi vientre vacío_ ).

Sin importar cuánto ella rece por ti, tú ni humano alcanzaste a ser, así que jamás serás acariciado por los dedos de un ángel, ni por la voz suplicante de tus padres. Dios no se apiadó de ti, ni tampoco el Ángel de la Muerte.

Y esta escena era profanada cada día por la mirada curiosa de un demonio de hermosas fisonomías, renegado del infierno y escaso de todo sentir; dominado por un fuerte deseo de experimentación, que día a día crecía cada vez con más fervor, pudriendo su negro corazón.

* * *

Por otro lado, un solitario cuervo de piel aceitunada y poseedor de un cuerpo perturbadoramente minúsculo gemía a graznidos discordantes y dolorosos al oído toda su frustración contenida, siendo condenado cada fatídico día de su miserable vida a deambular por los cielos contaminados y otear vidas que jamás serían suyas. Vivía aquel animalejo en los alrededores de la escuela Karasuno, abandonado por su bandada hace ya muchos años y excluido cruelmente de los grupos inmigrantes que cada tanto cruzaban el complejo. Nadie le quería; puesto que no era más que una pequeña mota peluda que ni para alimentarse servía.

Para sumar a su desgracia, lastimada terminó su ala izquierda cuando apenas un añito había cumplido, inhibiéndole el poder alzar vuelo y alcanzar a la bandada que a morir le había abandonado.

Sus luceros negros, análogos a los de un venado muerto, cada tanto se humedecían con una insondable tristeza: estaba solo, tan solo, que su única emoción yacía en el desabrido deseo de largarse a morir de una vez. Sus graznidos cada vez entonaban con más dolor, y cuando la desesperación alcanzó su punto _pick,_ trató desconsolado de alzar vuelo a frenéticas aleteadas (incluso sobre el dolor de su ala lastimada), sólo para volver a caer de frentazo contra el asfalto resquebrajado que se expandía como un espeso mar negro, dejando que sus lágrimas se aglutinaran sin pausa alguna a su lado, como única compañía tanto en los amaneceres helados como en los crepúsculos descoloridos.

Ni los humanos a los que tanto envidiaba le querían: de forma consecutiva los críos tanto pequeños como grandes, inmaduros y graduados, le lanzaban piedras inmisericordes que agujereaban su ser no sólo como conjunto físico, sino que, como criatura inerme y de humilde intención, eran capaces de agrietar su ya destrozado corazón, que estaba discurrido en piezas aún más pequeñas que su diminuto cuerpo a través de su interior.

Quiso él una vez juntar los trocitos desparramados y pegarlos con la sabia de un tronco viejo y torcido en los amplios patios de la escuela, pero al no tener un índice ni un pulgar con los cuales agarrar las piezas, sólo logró cortarse y soltar otro gemido lastimero.

Fue en ese entonces, para su gran asombro, donde hizo aparición frente a él un demonio de cabellos cobrizos y brillantes, de buen talante y una indescriptible sonrisa pegada en el rostro, mostrando unos muy afilados dientes similares a los de un tiburón.

— _Pequeño cuervo, ¿por qué lloras?_ —Le preguntó con un tono gutural y peligrosamente bajo.

El cuervo, que por un momento dejó de llorar, lanzó un graznido que sólo el demonio pudo entender.

— _Ya veo_ —respondió con un tono bondadoso, acuclillándose ante la criatura—, _en realidad, te he estado observando por ya muchos años, pequeño cuervo: y he venido hoy a ofrecerte una oportunidad que tan sólo tendrás una vez en tu miserable vida._

El cuervo, sin entender bien, ladeó su rostro y saltó sobre sus diminutas patas, acercándose a cortos rebotes hacia el otro.

 _(Ese día, el solitario cuervo de plumas aceitunadas pactó con el demonio, quien también pactó con una madre que ya ni en los ángeles resguardaba su fe, renegando todas sus creencias en seres de mala fama.)_

El demonio amplió su sonrisa, acariciando la cabeza del cuervo.

— _¿Qué harías si te dijera… que puedo convertirte en el humano que siempre anhelaste ser?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Un veintiuno de junio, en una casa pesarosa y acometida por un profundo dolor ( _por qué Dios, ¿por qué?_ ), el silencio se agrietó por el timbrar de la puerta principal, abriendo una fisura en su constante tormento.

Una mujer, visiblemente destrozada, de ojos hundidos, pómulos sobresalientes, cabellos grasientos y que no cesaba de enjugar las lágrimas que salían a cascadas debido al séptimo cumpleaños de su hijo nonato, se incorporó con un ataque de hipo sobre la alfombra húmeda del cuarto del muerto, dirigiéndose con gran pesar a recibir a su indeseada visita.

Más fue su sorpresa cuando, abriendo la puerta de par en par, se le presentó un muy pequeño niño de ojos apagados y cabellos alborotados, salpicados con un inusual color análogo al naranja. La pequeña contextura de la cría apenas sí le permitía mantenerse de pie, y sus piececitos descalzos temblaban como si no supiese andar. A su vez, la mujer paseó la mirada sobre su cuerpo, oculto tras una muy delgada sábana de plumas negras, que no alcanzaba a acobijarlo del frío invernal.

—¿Quién... eres? —Demandó ésta con un hilo de voz que casi podía cortarse con una tijera, y sus piernas amenazaron con abandonarla al suelo. Ella, en lo muy hondo de su ser, lo sabía; eran aquellos luceros blandos los que hablaban por él, idénticos a los de la madre.

Al niño las palabras le costaron, pronunciando cada una muy lentamente, casi sin mover sus labios azulados gracias a la brisa fresca que a cualquiera enclavaba en su sitio.

.

.

.

—Yo… Shōyō... Hinata… Shōyō.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Buenas a todos. A veces el cansancio te mueve: no lo sé. Esto nació por... no lo sé. Seguramente por el centenar de fanarts que existen sobre Hinata portando alas de cuervo. Quizás la idea ya está tomada, quizás no, pero aquí dejo mi vómito cerebral._

 _Espero lo disfruten._

 _No prometo actualizaciones si la historia me aburre, though. Lo siento._

 _\- Patito Negro (o feo, como lo prefieran)_


	2. El cuervo que dice ser feliz

**Capítulo 1**

El cuervo que dice ser feliz

.

 **Advertencia del capítulo** : **se hallarán con d** **elirios extraños, lagos de sangre y una precaria redacción (lo más aterrador de todo).**

.

Hinata abrió perezosamente los ojos, que inmediatamente volvieron a cerrarse como si fuera por efecto propio de la gravedad.

 _Ahh..._

Largó un bostezo que le desfiguró cómicamente el rostro, y se incorporó con parsimonia, para luego rascarse despreocupadamente la nuca, sin reparar en sus piernas que se enmarañaban con las sábanas claras de su cama de forma poco agraciada, incluso para ser un chico.

Como era costumbre, nuevamente no logró recordar el sueño que le embargó la noche anterior, aunque vagamente le contagió la noción de haber fantaseado con algún tipo de ave. Probablemente un cuervo: las malditas pestes últimamente te aparecen hasta en la sopa, si bien él personalmente no se quejaba… después de todo, era el símbolo de Karasuno, la escuela en la que asistía y entrenaba.  
Al recordar aquello, una amplia sonrisa se le pegó al rostro y de un salto abandonó su lecho (tropezándose brevemente gracias a las sábanas), para luego seguir rebotando en un pie hasta la ducha, en la cual cantó desentonadamente una canción de uno de los tantos comerciales que últimamente predominaban en la televisión moderna. No escuchaba mucha música por su cuenta, aunque de vez en vez había una que otra tonada la que lograba colarse en su grueso cráneo protegido por un armatoste de metal.

 _Los primeros años fueron difíciles, el pequeño cuervo con piel humana apenas sí conocía palabras, y fue necesario llevarlo a un fonoaudiólogo. Caminar le costó, por lo que era más común verle botar de un lado a otro como si fuese la cría de un canguro._

Silbó —o en realidad intentó, pues apenas sí sabía cómo chasquear la lengua—, y vagamente escuchó la suave voz de su madre (acolchada como un algodón) a través del chorro de agua: le anunció que el desayuno ya estaba facilitado en la cocina.

 _Al menos la felicidad había vuelto a pasearse por la casa, besando cariñosamente los pasillos: ni siquiera fue necesario deshacerse de la cuna de madera, pues una increíble sorpresa aguardó a la desdichada madre unos meses después… estaba embarazada._

Ya ataviado en su uniforme escolar —de forma desgreñada pero presentable—, Hinata bajó a grandes trompicones las escaleras del segundo piso, saltando los peldaños de dos en dos, atraído por el placentero olor a tostadas y arroz caliente que le nublaban los sentidos.

Apenas entró a la cocina, se topó con la escena habitual que predominaba cada mañana: Natsu, su hermana menor, se estaba ahogando dentro de su bol de cereales con leche, soltando burbujitas de lactosa mientras su cabeza se sumergía cada vez más hondo en su plato redondo. Probablemente, se había dormido.  
Como era costumbre, el mayor (sólo cuando estaba en su casa podía llamársele así) la pescó desde la solapa de su chaquetita naranja y la alzó en el aire, despertando a la pequeña con brusquedad, quien se rascó los ojos con pereza. Tenía la cara mojada y salpicada con estrellitas de cereal, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa fugaz a su hermano.

Su madre, a la que se le ceñía un ostentoso delantal blanco, inmediatamente vino a asistirla, fregándole el rostro con un paño húmedo, que había comprado especialmente para ella. Con el asunto arreglado, los tres retomaron la rutina de siempre y comieron juntos, lanzando chistes al aire que hasta Natsu lograba comprender. La madre no dejaba esbozar sonrisas que embelesaban a sus hijos, besando a cada uno a medida que retomaba su trabajo en la cocina.

En eso, la pequeña Hinata, envuelta en incredulidad, comentó al aire:

—¡Sho-chan! ¡Si no te apuras no podrás hacer carrera junto a tu novio!

De súbito, un sonoro _¡CRACK!_ reverberó con un eco vacío en la cocina, abriendo una fisura en la alegría del momento. Hinata se alteró visiblemente, al igual que su hermana, quien pegó un pequeño chillido.

Aparentemente a su madre se le había resbalado un plato mientras se encargaba de la loza, el cual se hizo añicos al colisionar contra el piso de linóleo con un poderoso _BAM_. Petrificada en su lugar, la mujer mayor se volteó hacia sus hijos, con una sonrisa nerviosa plasmada en su —repentinamente— pálido y macilento rostro.

—¿A qué se refiere tu hermana, _Shōyō_? —Preguntó ésta con el rostro ensombrecido, si bien al chico se le sentó más como una demanda que una petición.

Repentinamente el cuarto se expandió; las paredes cayeron ruidosamente y el central de Karasuno se encontró a sí mismo a varios metros sobre el cielo azul, lejano a su hogar, balanceándose indeciso sobre una estrecha tabla de madera que se sostenía desde los extremos de dos macizos edificios de concreto. Su madre estaba sobre uno de los complejos: detrás de ella, una figura borrosa que lo acaparaba todo sonreía con sorna.

 _¿Quién?_

—Shōyō.

Despabilando, el de cabellos revueltos apretó los dientes y respondió con severidad, ya de regreso en la mesa de la cocina:

—No es mi novio. Es un compañero de mi equipo... irritante y altamente competitivo. Natsu simplemente es muy creativa.

La sonrisa de su madre se ablandó, abriendo paso a una palpable preocupación. Apresuradamente se acercó a sus hijos y los envolvió en un abrazo protector, besando mil veces la frente del mayor.

—Perdóname, Shōyō. Ya sabes que…

El otro se acobijó en el hombro de su madre.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Ya tengo todo lo que quiero. —Le interrumpió con dulzura.

—Lo tengo todo. —Repitió.

* * *

Cuando llegó al gimnasio aquella mañana, Hinata se encontró con una escena que, para la fecha, también figuraba en su rutina diaria: por alguna razón Tanaka y Nishinoya se hallaban rezando a una divinidad budista en una esquina del establecimiento, realizando cánticos indescifrables sin camisa (Satanás sabrá por qué estaban desnudos). Además, al estar distraído pensando en lo ocurrido aquella mañana con su madre, fue Kageyama quien ganó por medio segundo en su carrera hacia el camerino.

—¡Otra victoria más para mí, idiota! —Le restregó sin escrúpulos, mostrando una sonrisa aterradora que le contagió escalofríos al más bajo.

 _Nope_ , este imbécil no le gustaba ni una pizca. Era tan desapacible, frío, pesado, irritante, _aterrador_ … Y Hinata ni siquiera se consideraba homosexual. ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre deducen que todos son gays en un grupo deportivo masculino? Así no funciona en la vida real... O al menos eso pensaba él.

—Más idiota es quien llama idiota a los demás, Bakageyama.

—Más idiota es el que llama idiota a los demás que llaman idiotas, enano.

—¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! —Exclamó el menor.

—¡Pues para un idiota claro que no lo tiene! —Le replicó este.

Hinata frunció el ceño, visiblemente irritado. Esto no iba a pasar por alto, ya encontraría un insulto mejor en su arsenal... sólo había que darle tiempo (e ideas).

Empezado el entrenamiento de la mañana, los únicos sonidos que lograron colarse al exterior del gimnasio no fueron más que los constantes rebotes de distintos balones dentro del recinto —sumándole un par de gritos y regaños—, que bailaban de un lado a otro. El pequeño de cabellos anaranjados se sentía tan relajado y libre: si bien no podía volar, _sí_ que podía saltar... sumándole que dentro de la cancha el imbécil de hebras negras era _un poquitititín_ más agradable, o, por lo menos, le depositaba su más grande y absoluta confianza al menor. Era un lazo que difería al característico entre amigos y parejas; era algo así como una conexión por medio de pasiones, podría decirse. Compartir un apasionado amor hacia el vóleibol... o eso pensaba Hinata a medida que lo observaba con unos ojos que quizás no guardaban sólo admiración (pero era muy idiota como para notarlo).

—¡Oh, mierda!

Interrumpiendo sus fantasías, el más bajo apenas sí notó el agudo silbido de un balón cruzando ferozmente junto a su cabeza, a un cabello de derribarlo.

—¡Lo siento, Hinata! —Se disculpó Tanaka, perpetrador de aquello. Aparentemente se había distraído con la aparición de la manager en la cancha, pues su rostro estaba teñido con un poderoso rubor.

—¡No te preocupes! —Le respondió este, distraído, mientras iba en búsqueda de la pelota que se las había ingeniado con audacia para colarse en la pequeña rendija que había entre las puertas del gimnasio, rodando hacia el exterior.

Al salir, la potente luz del amanecer cegó momentáneamente a Shōyō, salpicándole rojas motas en su visión. Instintivamente se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, y a cuestas logró ubicar el balón en una esquina solitaria de la calzada.

Aunque, en cuanto se acercó a recogerlo, un destello negro acompañado de un fuerte soplido le obligaron a detenerse.

Un cuervo masivo de pupilas anchas —que alcanzaban a cubrir toda su cavidad ocular— se le incrustó en el hombro izquierdo con ferocidad, encajando sus pinzas negras en la carne fresca que se ocultaba tras su playera deportiva. Hinata se espantó en el sentido tanto figurativo como literal de la palabra: su rostro se contorsionó en un profundo pavor, y aún así, aterrado como estaba, no fue capaz de moverse, observando a la criatura con dificultad desde el soslayo. El pájaro pesaba y desde su pico negro se retorcía la mitad de un gusano mórbido de piel rosácea que resplandecía sudoroso bajo la luz del sol, salpicándole al menor en el rostro un líquido pegajoso y traslúcido, que se le escurrió hasta la barbilla.

Enraizado a él, desde la ave logró escuchar una voz queda y lacónica, casi fúnebre.

 _Existen dos condiciones que te voy a imponer, pequeño cuervo mío, al concederte el derecho de la humanidad. Presta mucha atención._

 _(El pequeño cuervo, sin entender, se limitó a escuchar al hombre, quien estiró las rodillas y le apuntó con el dedo índice.)_

 _Primero, tienes absolutamente prohibido amar y ser amado de cualquier forma romántica; no puedes besar, ni ser besado, ni tampoco demostrar cariño amoroso a ningún ser humano ajeno a la familia Hinata, quien se hará cargo de ti, como no lo hicieron aquellos que te dieron a luz._

Hinata sintió una punzada que le atravesó como una flecha de acero en el cráneo, quedándose inserta en lo más hondo de sus sesos.

—¡Hey, Hinata! ¿Encontraste la pelota? —Escuchó a sus espaldas con un ímpetu que no ayudó a socavar la jaqueca. Era Tanaka, a quien ahora mismo no le apreciaba sus chillidos masculinos—. ¡SANTO KIYOKO! ¿¡ES ESO UN CUERVO?! ¡QUÉDATE QUIETO!

El griterío llamó la atención de los demás jugadores quienes, curiosos, se asomaron por el intersticio de las puertas que convocaban al gimnasio para ver a qué se debía el alboroto de afuera (aunque, considerando que era Tanaka, siempre había algún tipo de alboroto). El asombro sin duda se contagió entre todos, subiendo en dos tonos su griterío colectivo y, finalmente tras largos "oooh" y "waaaah" junto a un par de maldiciones asombradas, lograron ahuyentar sin esfuerzo a la sórdida ave que replegó sus macizas alas enfundadas en el negro más oscuro de todos y, dándose un brusco impulso sobre el hombro del pequeño, emprendió un vuelo altísimo, dejando tras de sí una estela de plumas color ónix.

La despedida descolocó el balance de Hinata, quien, dando un torpe traspié, cayó de espaldas sobre la acera. El ver al cuervo volar tan alto le anudó la boca del estómago, e instintivamente se limpió el repugnante líquido que le goteaba desde el mentón con el dorso de la mano, sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo en su hombro herido a medida que se fregaba.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata?

Sugawara, como buena persona que era —y al ser el único que no había quedado embobado por la inusitada presencia del majestuoso animal—, se acercó a su kohai y le tendió una mano amorosa para que se incorporara, mas su rostro se desfiguró completamente al verlo y se cubrió la boca con visible espanto.

—¡Dios mío, te ha rajado todo el hombro! —Exclamó, y el otro tan sólo atinó a palpar suavemente la zona afectada, reparando en que hasta la playera se le había rasgado... el cuervo había logrado arrancar tres descuidados trozos de prenda con sus mórbidas garras. Exaltado por el repentino dolor que le invadió al tantear la zona, Hinata escrutó su propia mano: la cual estaba rociada con una copiosa cantidad de sangre.

Rápidamente el equipo se arremolinó a su alrededor, y Kageyama, quien fue el primero en instalarse junto a su central, no sabía si preocuparse o enojarse ante tal inusual situación, así que elaboró frases que mezclaron ambas cosas:

—¡Idiota! ¿Cómo puedes dejarte lastimar así? ¡Haz presión sobre la herida, maldición!

Shōyō siguió observando las largas motas de sangre que se habían estampado en la palma de su mano con el rostro ensombrecido, traspuesto por su fleco anaranjado. ¿Por qué dolía más de lo que aparentaba? Su hombro izquierdo, el izquierdo y no el derecho.

¿A qué le recordaba?

Alzó la vista y notó que el ave planeaba en círculos en el cielo raso, burlándose de él, quien se encontraba malherido. De improviso, una discordante melodía le rebotó en el cráneo, siseada por una voz perturbadoramente agrietada:

 _Para sumar a la desgracia del pequeño cuervo, lastimada terminó su ala izquierda cuando apenas un añito había cumplido, inhibiéndole el poder alzar vuelo y alcanzar a la bandada que a morir le había abandonado._

Sin entender el porqué, los ojos se le anegaron de ácidas lágrimas de impotencia que el equipo malinterpretó como lamentos de dolor, lo que les llevó a dividirse precipitadamente en tres grupos de tareas: unos que se quedarían junto al colorín, otros que irían en busca de agua fresca y toallas limpias en el gimnasio para limpiar el desastre, y unos últimos que hicieron carrera para buscar a la enfermera de la escuela.

Entre los que se quedaron atrás junto a Hinata destacaban Daichi, Tsukishima y el entrenador Ukai: Kageyama insistió en hacerle compañía también, pero el capitán le cedió una mirada severa y rápidamente le explicó que era el más veloz del grupo, por lo que salió disparado a buscar una silla de ruedas —claro, a regañadientes y maldiciones silenciosas— con la cual llevar al lastimado. Además, debido a la absurda cantidad de sangre que resbalaba a gruesos borbotones a través de la playera del pequeño jugador, Kiyoko se vio obligada a asistir a la desamparada segunda manager, quien estaba al borde del desmayo: hábilmente la cogió por debajo del brazo y la acarreó de regreso al gimnasio, tomando asiento en unas bancas.

¿Cómo una situación podía voltearse con tal magnitud, si hace un minuto atrás todos gozaban del bote de un único balón?

* * *

Los eventos que sucedieron a aquello fueron una calurosa bruma para el de cabellos anaranjados: recordó vagamente el haberse desnudado el torso para que fuese más fácil detener el sangramiento… mas el dolor era tan atornillador que el grupo se vio obligado a hacer jirones lo que quedaba de su playera para llevarlo a cabo. Kageyama, envuelto en una brillante capa de sudor (que bien pudo ser debido a la carrera o a una incipiente preocupación), le arrastró como pudo a la enfermería, donde estaba ya todo predispuesto para la desinfección.

Más tarde, ya trasladado en una camilla de hospital, Hinata se enteró que la herida que sufrió no fue del todo grave; sólo uno de los tajos requirió la aplicación de unos escasos puntos que le inhibirían una semana y media de participar en deportes (lo que era una joda)… pero él lo sentía más, mucho más que aquello. Era como si su hombro- _no_ , como si _todo_ su cuerpo en conjunto estuviese envuelto en abrasadoras llamas rojas, consumiéndolo por dentro (ah, _dueledueleduele_ ), soltando virutas al aire contaminado. Sumándole a la lista de infortunios tras lo ocurrido, también estaba el hecho que desde entonces extrañas imágenes del pasado comenzaron a engendrarse cada tanto dentro de su cráneo, si bien no logró decodificarlas.

Tendido en la cama, sintió cómo sus fosas nasales se hincharon con un desagradable olor a cloro y desinfectante, común en aquel cementerio blanco.

Estaba extenuado; más en su psiquis que en su físico, siendo honestos. Cerró los ojos, deseando conciliar el sueño, mas un ronquido a su lado le impidió hacerlo. De soslayo, se sorprendió al encontrar sentado en una silla conjunta a su cama a ni más ni menos que Kageyama Tobio, quien tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza caída hacia un lado, forjando un ceño fruncido incluso dentro de sus sueños. _Pfff._

A Hinata se le apeteció reír, pero se abstuvo al no querer despertarlo. Así como estaba, incluso si se demostraba molesto, el temible armador se le antojó un poco (reitero, un poco) adorable, ya fuese una pizquita, o una pequeña motita.  
Mierda, incluso si este pensamiento no se quedaba más que en su cabeza, al más pequeño le daba miedo que el otro se le arremetiera de repente con esa mirada asesina suya si le leía los pensamientos.

Pero no podía, de lo contrario el más pequeño ya habría muerto en un buen número de ocasiones.

Ahora sí, Shōyō soltó una risa suave por lo bajo, y siguió observando a su compañero con esos amplios ojos suyos, ya aburrido del techo incoloro y rendido con la idea de echarse a dormir. Llegar hasta al punto de faltar al entrenamiento de la tarde por él...

El equipo realmente se había preocupado, huh.

( _Ni los humanos a los que tanto envidiaba le querían: de forma consecutiva los críos tanto pequeños como grandes, inmaduros y graduados, le lanzaban piedras inmisericordes que agujereaban su ser no sólo como conjunto físico, sino que, como criatura inerme y de humilde intención, eran capaces de agrietar su ya destrozado corazón.)_

Debido a un desconocido impulso que le controló de súbito, Hinata estiró lentamente su brazo bueno, queriendo alcanzar al otro y apartarle un par de hebras aceitunadas que le ocultaban el rostro, pero otro delirio le detuvo:

 _…_ _no puedes besar, ni ser besado, ni tampoco demostrar cariño amoroso a ningún ser humano ajeno a la familia Hinata._

Congelando su acción en el aire, por alguna extraña razón el menor sintió las irremediables ganas de llorar, pero esta vez se tragó todo.

Él estaba feliz así como estaba.

Sí, estaba feliz.

Lo estaba.

…Lo estaba, ¿no?

.

.

* * *

 _N.A: La verdad no me gustó mucho el resultado de este capítulo, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Agradezco reviews y etc, aunque ahora me estoy medio arrepintiendo de cómo estoy escribiendo(?) de verdad es vómito cerebral, uggggh._

 _Por lo mismo estoy en busca de una beta, si existe algún interesado, idk xD_

 _¡Gracias aún así por soportar y leer!_

 _\- Patito Negro_


	3. El cuervo que se revuelca en las nubes

**Capítulo 2**

El cuervo que se revuelca en las nubes

 **Advertencias del capítulo** : Leve auto-daño, un tanto OOC al principio, un patético intento de comedia, y lo usual: redacción precaria.

Pasados unos días —donde su madre le vigiló día y noche como si fuese su propia centinela—, el recuerdo del cuervo lentamente comenzó a disiparse junto con el dolor de la herida, si bien el equipo constantemente arremetió al decoy del equipo con preguntas un tanto extravagantes cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos, aún incapaces de explicar una situación tan singular como aquella.

Y Hinata se mantuvo en aquel estado de hiatus constante- con la cabeza elevada en las nubes más altas, vagando a través del cielo diáfano, sin propósito alguno y cegado por la luz del sol. Chocó contra muebles, personas, situaciones… no era él mismo y se notaba físicamente en el aire, mas aquella actitud se le atribuyó erróneamente al accidente. Es decir, se encontraba en la fina línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto (pues ni él lo comprendía con exactitud).

Lo que más lamentaba en sus momentos de lucidez —en los que efectivamente se encontraba en la tierra—, por escasos que fuesen dentro de su mundo de delirios, era el no poder jugar vóleibol. Ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba, los poros le picaban con un fervor turbulento, con tal de poder saltar, extender los brazos y _volar_ … la cadencia de sus pensamientos llevándole de regreso a aquella escena una y otra vez, donde vio a un humano elevarse en los cielos extensos por primera vez: el Pequeño Gigante.

Quería ser como él: volar sin alas. Alzarse en lo más alto y sumergirse en el blando algodón de las nubes. Sentir que algo, por pequeño que fuera, había logrado en esta nueva vida que le concedió el demonio.

 _Algo._

En aquel mundo se encontraba sumergido la activa mente del joven Shōyō —su cuerpo descansando dentro de una aula vacía en la hora de almuerzo—, mientras distraídamente observaba el mundo correr a través de las amplias ventanas que cortaban la clase, como si no fuese parte de él.

Esperen, hubo un tiempo en el que efectivamente _no fue parte de ese mundo_ , ¿no es así?

Con sus ojos de venado muerto y piel aceitunada. Cuando no podía ni ver los cielos, sólo los escasos centímetros que le ofrecía su cuerpo menudo, incapaz de alzar vuelo.

 _No._

Se tomó la muñeca, apretando, enterrándose suavemente las uñas, recordándose a sí mismo que se encontraba _aquí_ , _ahora_ , y no allá, en ese entonces.

Ahora él formaba parte del repertorio de la obra, no de los inútiles que vitorean desde las butacas cubiertas de terciopelo rojo. No era el director, ni los efectos de sonido, ni la escenografía. Él tenía su propio papel principal.

(Yo)

(Estoy)

(Vivo)

Apretó un poco más, y la respiración se le azoró.

(Ya)

(No)

(Soy)

(El)

(De)

(Entonces)

(Yo-)

—Hey, Hin- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Despabilando, el aludido cayó de la esponjosa nube en la que tan cómodamente flotaba, estrellándose kilómetros hacia abajo contra la realidad. El golpe fue seco y doloroso.

Sintió un tironeo brutal en su mano, junto con más gritos que, más que llamarlo, lo invitaban cordialmente a escapar de regreso a su mundillo de algodones y fantasías mal dibujadas, pero decidió que era suficiente de vagar en la desidia (por ahora).

—Ah, Kageyama. —Comentó al aire, enlazando la mirada con unos orbes que ondulaban entre la furia y la preocupación. Intimidado, bajó la vista hacia sus brazos, notando la presencia de unos pequeños surcos rojos que había dejado con sus uñas en su muñeca izquierda, en forma de medialuna.

( _¿Ah?_ )

Bueno, al menos no estaba sangrando. _Sangre_ , copiosa y espesa sobre su (ala) hombro izquierdo.

 _(Mamá, gracias por siempre recordarle a tu estúpido hijo que debe de cortarse las uñas._ )

—¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? —Le interrogó con clara perturbación el de cabellos negros, la mano del otro aún atrapada entre sus dedos ásperos (y cómodos). El de cabellos revueltos pensó con incredulidad que la sensación no era para nada desagradable, de hecho, le gustaba que la piel ajena no fuese lisa y aburrida como la suya propia. Labrada: piel de texturas... le recordaba a las plumas de un cuervo.

( _Espera, ¿qué?_ )

El rey intercambió la mirada entre el central y su muñeca lastimada, perdido en sus propios razonamientos, mientras Hinata se descomponía por dentro, perdido en una ráfaga de pudor. El más bajo creyó sentir algo más en la exaltación de sus palabras, pero como idiota que era, no logró determinarlo.

(¿ _Preocupación_?)

—Sólo me estaba rascando, creo que me dan un poco de alergia los remedios que me dio el doc. —Trastrabilló Hinata, sin los ánimos suficientes como para explicarle al otro que simplemente se estaba tratando hacer un memo sobre lo que era estar vivo. Además, aquello podría traer posibles malinterpretaciones que sinceramente deseaba alargar por un tiempo más.

Como si el otro no hubiese tergiversado lo suficientemente mal la situación sin necesitar explicación alguna. Frunció los labios, claramente insatisfecho, y con el pasar de los segundos por fin le soltó, reacio.

( _Ou, estaba cómodo_.)

Hubo un extraño minuto de silencio en el que ambos se dedicaron a observarse como si fuesen desconocidos; no de mala manera al estilo "no me fío de ti", sino en el sentido del análisis puro, con el único propósito de descifrar lo que el otro planeaba.

¿Qué hacía el de hebras oscuras aquí?, se preguntaba por un lado el colorín que últimamente parecía más filósofo que estudiante, mientras que Tobio se revolcaba en un cuestionamiento que, al menos por ahora, era indescifrable. Ambos sabían que no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para resolverse entre ellos..., los secretos se escamoteaban entre sí, abriendo un pergamino de dudas que podía estirarse eternamente.

Finalmente, Kageyama decidió agrietar el silencio:

—Mira, sé que debe de ser estresante no poder jugar, pero deberías tomártelo con más calma… —Dijo con cuidado, a medida que apoyaba casualmente sus manos sobre la mesa en la que el otro se encontraba recostado. Hinata, sinceramente asombrado, le observó con los ojos bien abiertos desde su posición. Ruborizándose de sopetón, Kageyama sintió un extraño terremoto contrayéndose en sus interiores.

(¿ _Me estoy enfermando justo ahora_?, pensó, furioso).

—¿Estás… tratando de consolarme? —Bufó Hinata, aguantándose a duras penas una potente risotada.

—¡Mira que sólo trato de ser buena persona! —Se exasperó de regreso, golpeando la mesa con ferocidad, ganando un sobresalto del otro que instantáneamente optó por tomar una posición defensiva y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Pasados unos segundos —y sin recibir más insultos por parte del otro—, Shōyō finalmente decidió bajar sus brazos, reparando en la pequeña caja de leche de chocolate sobre la mesa que, si mal no recordaba, no había estado ahí antes del golpe, a menos que Hinata fuese ciego o muy distraído (probablemente siendo esta última la más acertada).

—¿Y esto? —Cuestionó, jugueteando con la cajita entre sus dedos. Tras observarla bien, concluyó que el otro seguramente la había adquirido de la máquina expendedora que se situaba cerca del jardín del campus.

Kageyama desvió la mirada hacia el techo, súbitamente absorbido por su misterioso color blanco.

—Creí… que podría subirte ese asqueroso ánimo de perros que andas arrastrando últimamente. No te va bien el imitarme a mí.

Embelesado por la tierna acción del otro, Hinata entró en un conflicto interno: sin saber si debía de sentirse agradecido por el regalo, o si debía de preocuparse por la salud mental del armador de su equipo. ¿Desde cuándo actuaba así? Era bizarro a más no poder.

—¿Creíste que una caja de leche me subiría el ánimo? —Bromeó, un tanto incómodo. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir hacia un trato tan anormal?

—Bueno, si no te sube el ánimo, quizás sí la estatura. —Ah, bueno, ahí estaba el Kageyama que efectivamente _sí_ conocía.

Pese al insulto, una amplia sonrisa se instaló en los labios del menor, quien agradeció el obsequio y lo bebió sonoramente.

Mientras se lo terminaba con un humor recobrado, Kageyama aprovechó de seguir hablando, aún con los ojos deambulando en cualquier rincón de la sala sin incluir el rostro del otro:

—Y aunque no puedas jugar, más te vale no faltar a las prácticas. No puedes quedarte atrás en las estrategias del equipo.

A esto Hinata detuvo sus movimientos y escudriñó a su compañero con una singular intensidad, con la bombilla de la caja aún entre sus labios húmedos. Kageyama se avergonzó: si bien no quiso aceptar que fue por querer adjudicar la palabra " _adorable_ " al bajito de tez blanca. Jamás.

De súbito, los orbes avellana del central se ablandaron, y su postura se relajó notablemente.

Se dejó resbalar sobre el escritorio con lentitud, y picó con su dedo índice el dorso de una de las manos que el pelinegro tenía recargada sobre el pupitre.

—Extrañamente, en realidad eres alguien muy amable, Kageyama. —Casi murmuró, con los ojos enganchados sobre la mano ajena. ¿Habrá sido el pudor lo que evitaba observarle? No lo sabía.

—¡¿C…Cómo que extrañamente?!

—Ya veo por qué me gusta tanto recibir tus pases.

A esto el más alto no respondió: simplemente se mordió el labio inferior con ferocidad, sabiendo que el otro no le estaba prestando atención visual. ¿Acaso eso fue algún distorsionado estilo de coqueteo que se ocupa hoy en día?, lo desconocía; con ese imbécil nunca se podía estar seguro. Además, ambos eran _hombres_.

—De todas formas, no faltes. —Recalcó, una vez más.

Hinata se incorporó y estiró la espalda.

—¡Okay, okay, Mamayama!

 _Bueno_ , eso **sí** fue irritante.

—¿¡Cómo me llamaste?!

 _Ah,_ sí _._

Hinata _amaba_ y _atesoraba_ estos momentos más que nada. Los guardaba uno a uno, con paciencia, en su propio cofre de madera labrada: momentos junto a su equipo, junto a su familia. Por estos detalles había renunciado a su vida anterior, la cual se encontraba diluida en borrones análogos a los que deja un bolígrafo de tinta negra cuando se pasa a llevar por el descuido de la mano de un zurdo.

Pero aún así, reconocía que ahora con Kageyama el latir de su corazón discordaba al usual, si bien no lo consideraba desapacible. Bajo el calor de su familia y equipo la sensación era más como un _wuaaah_ , mientras que con este imbécil era... era... ¿cómo era?

Tan ensimismado estaba, que no notó el pitido arrebatador que le llamó desde atrás del cráneo.

 _Ah, Shōyō, bien sabes que tú no mereces un final feliz._

* * *

N.A: _Lo siento, salió corto, poco relevante, y escaso de vida ;;... La verdad algo raro me pasa últimamente (desde ayer, específicamente). Estoy familiarizada con la expresión de "perder la motivación" sobre las cosas que antes gustaba hacer... considero que a todos nos ha ocurrido alguna vez en distintas etapas de la vida: pero en este caso el cambio fue radical, de un minuto a otro, donde dejé de sentir ese amor desbordante (que tanto me contraía) hacia mis OTPs y los fandoms en general ; v ; estoy en la desesperación máxima e imploro que sea algo pasajero... Quizás es la falta de descanso lo que me tiene así._

 _En fin, disfruten lo que logré raspar de mi imaginación._

 _PD. Este capítulo considérenlo oficialmente un filler, aunque sirvió para establecer el tipo de relación que Kageyama lleva con Hinata._


	4. El cuervo que anhela divertirse

**Capítulo 3**

El cuervo que anhela divertirse

.

Era un día jueves, a las cuatro y media de la tarde, con el cielo cargado de nubes, cuando un grito superó el atosigamiento del sudor, el chillar de las zapatillas contra el suelo, y el agotamiento general del gimnasio:

— _YOOOSH_ , ¡no desperdiciaré el tiempo lamentándome! —Fue como un hueco en el cielo, haciendo a un lado las nubes y la tensión con un empollón descuidado, ganando sonrisas entusiastas de quienes ahora entrenaban.

Hinata, con los nervios de punta, se encontraba sentado en una butaca junto a la joven segunda manager de hebras rubias, la cual se disponía a abrir un cuaderno de matemáticas fundido en destacadores de diversos colores, incluso sobre los ejercicios sin importancia.

Ya que el decoy del equipo se encontraba temporalmente fuera de servicio —casi se podía discernir un letrero suspendido de su cuello en el que se leía: " _en mantención_ "—, decidió que era tiempo de ponerse a trabajar en su escaso intelecto, sólo para mantenerse ocupado. Y en eso se vio implicada una muy incómoda Yachi, que debía de tener un corazón de hierro como para ser capaz de soportar el masoquismo que el central se provocaba al venir a los entrenamientos.

Claro, si bien pudieron avanzar en los estudios, continuamente los ojos del de hebras anaranjadas deambularon más allá de las ecuaciones matemáticas, a través del contorno del cuaderno y paseando por la madera lustrada de la cancha con una inocencia infantil, hasta finalmente clavarse sobre el boteo constante del balón en una extraña clase de hipnosis: momentos en los que nuevamente se sentía llorar y miraba con ojos suplicantes al capitán del equipo, quien difícilmente podía ignorarlo cuando éste le apuñalaba con esos ojazos de cachorro pateado, sumándole un puchero, que se clavaba con estacas en sus labios.

Quería jugar. Quería, quería, quería, _quería_.

Pronto todos notaron las miradas furtivas del herido, quien ya había dado por rendidas las clases de ese día. Los pucheros y gemidos desdichados no tardaron en volverse insoportables, y pronto Tanaka y Nishinoya se unieron a la causa, enterrando dagas de pena con los ojos al pobre capitán, quien buscó consuelo en el entrenador, pero este se hizo el desentendido.

Sugawara le quiso dedicar un poco de su compasión a Daichi, por lo cual se puso a pensar en alguna estrategia capaz de amainar la desesperación de su kouhai y el resto de los jugadores a quienes les contagiaba su angustia, lo que, irónicamente, le terminó distrayendo de su tarea principal como armador.

Pronto las levantadas, saques, recibimientos y remaches comenzaron a perder su fulgor inicial; como un sedentario que se promete con mano al pecho el trotar una hora completa, pero termina caminando con la cabeza ligera a los quince minutos. Mas esta vez era distinto, pues los de Karasuno no eran aficionados ni sedentarios que paran el culo así sin razón.

Y a Kageyama no le gustó nada.

De hecho, le irritó.

—Suficiente. —Se escuchó, y la cadena de pucheros se quebró abruptamente, haciendo que todos, incluyendo al que comenzó la cadena de producción, se giraran en ciento ochenta grados hacia el armador de mala leche, quien apretaba una pelota entre sus manos—. Si vas a desconcentrar a los demás, es mejor que te vayas, estúpido. Además, esto es _tú_ propia culpa por ser tan descuidado.

A esto Hinata tomó ofensa, intercambiando su pena por una irremediable rabia. ¡Aquí es cuando sus deducciones sobre la bipolaridad del pelinegro cobraban vida nuevamente! En un momento le dedicaba palabras bonitas junto a leches de chocolate gratis, y al otro segundo rumiaba estas mierdas que, además de arruinarle el humor al decoy, de sumo le provocaban.

No señor, no se dejaría vencer así.

Levantándose de golpe —de paso desperdigando los cuadernos que llevaba sobre el regazo—, vociferó en contra el armador con un ímpetu casi infantil, acercándose hacia él dando tumbos:

—¡¿Cómo esto va a ser culpa mía?! ¿Es que acaso tenía que adivinar que un cuervo se me podía posar encima y me iba a rajar el hombro?

Kageyama hizo a un lado el balón, que chocó ferozmente contra una de las paredes del gimnasio, y se acercó al otro con el mismo desafío oscilando en los ojos que se volvieron cinco tonalidades más oscuros, como dos abismos. Ah, mierda, era el _Rey de la cancha_.

Oh _no_ , luces de alerta se encendieron en los jugadores de alrededor sobre lo que podía avecinarse, pero para entonces ya era tarde.

—Pues tampoco hiciste nada, y ¿quién mierda es tan débil como para necesitar puntos por culpa de un cuervo? —Para entonces ambos ya se sentían firmemente agarrados desde los cuellos de sus prendas: Kageyama le asió desde su camisa escolar, y Hinata desde su sudorosa playera deportiva., además, cabe redundar, que no era de una forma romántica en lo absoluto.

Esto encolerizó al ya molesto Shōyō, quien sintió que iba a quedar desdentado si seguía apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza.

¡A él los cuervos le hirieron _siempre_ , desde que le abandonaron al nacer, hasta éstos estúpidos puntos!

—¿Qué sabes tú? —Respondió de forma que sólo el de hebras oscuras le pudiese escuchar, girando las muñecas que se afirmaban al otro, exponiendo a su vista los pequeños puntos rojos que aún quedaban como los resquicios de aquella vez que se enterró las uñas en el aula. Kageyama los notó casi de inmediato, y las manos le temblaron.

En eso, una puntada atroz.

Hinata creyó que el imbécil de verdad había tenido las agallas de golpearle ahí, en pleno gimnasio y con todos mirando la pataleta del dúo, pero luego notó que el otro aún tenía las manos ocupadas en su camisa, y las cacheteó lejos, ganando una mirada que no supo cómo interpretar.

(¿Tristeza?)

Sintió doler el hombro lastimado y se lo apretó, con fuerza. El ardor no era extenso: como si una aguja solitaria hubiese decidido, por aburrimiento, insertarse en uno de los puntos de su herida. Pero, _ah_ , sí dolió.

A esto inmediatamente el equipo que hasta entonces parecía un huerto de margaritas en proceso fotosintético decidió actuar, primero separando al dúo que para entonces había aplacado de golpe sus intenciones peleoneras, y luego abriendo una sarta de regaños desde distintas direcciones, mezcladas con exaltaciones preocupadas.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Creo que no se abrió nada. —Repitió Hinata, sintiendo las réplicas del dolor lentamente descender. Una pequeña mota de sangre se las había empeñado para traspapelarse en su camisa, pero nada más que eso.

Si bien esa mota fue lo justo y necesario para apuñalar a Tobio en lo más bajo de su estómago. Porque esta vez había sido **_su_** culpa, de nadie más.

Prácticamente tenía ganas de mesarse el cabello hasta quedarse calvo.

El drama, junto al dolor, se amainó, si bien no ocurrió lo mismo con la tensión colectiva, y el entrenador Ukai dedicó su buen tiempo a cederles al par de imbéciles una larga y merecida reprimenda. A Hinata por comportarse como un crío a lo largo del entrenamiento, y a Kageyama por parecer una chica en plena menstruación. Ambos guardaron silencio; Hinata especialmente parecía estar contemplando la escena desde un exterior incorpóreo, los ojos perdidos en un más allá que traspasaban el rostro de su entrenador.

Sus manos tantearon inquietamente su alrededor, hasta que sus uñas, curiosas y voraces, hallaron un sector blando y pulcro en su muñeca izquierda en el cual clavarse, pero su compañero, quien no cesaba de cederle miradas furtivas, actuó más rápido y, deslizando el brazo que se encontraba más cercano al menor, le asió la mano con sutileza, con los ojos aún enfilados en el frente y, presuntamente, concentrados en lo que Ukai tenía para decir.

Hinata tampoco desvió la mirada, aunque se tensó de forma visible.

Y el entrenador no hizo caso omiso a aquello.

—¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó, sinceramente perplejo. ¿No que estos dos estaban supuestamente peleados? ¿Por qué mierda ahora actuaban cual pareja enamorada y se tomaban de las manos? ¿Acaso las marañas desarticuladas que expulsaba sin línea ni razonar de verdad servían de algo?

El de hebras anaranjadas contrajo su mano violentamente, sintiendo un agudo pitar detrás del cráneo. Eran advertencias, parecidas a las alarmas que llevan los con arresto domiciliario cuando traspasan los límites demográficos que admiten sus tobilleras. No quería averiguar qué ocurriría si dejaba el piteo continuar. No quería que llegara la _policía_. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle un poco; seguro por culpa de alguna viruta en el aire.

(Ojalá fuera por eso)

—Nada, hacíamos las paces. —Mintió con tanta indiferencia, que Kageyama no fue capaz de ocultar su asombro, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

Ni tampoco ocultó el dolor de haber sido rechazado.

(¿Rechazado de qué?)

El entrenador enarcó una ceja, mas no dijo nada. Les dejó marchar poco después de aquello, junto a un suspiro cansino.

Aunque en realidad eran ellos los que más querían suspirar.

—Hinata. —Le llamó el armador apenas estuvieron a buena distancia del entrenador. Esto iba a ser complicado—. Yo… pues sabía que estabas lastimado y aún así… yo-

—No te preocupes, Kageyama. —Le interrumpió este, esbozándole su sonrisa usual, como si el chico medio muerto que hace dos minutos casi se autolesionaba se hubiese troceado y disuelto en el aire con un simple _puff_ —. Yo también actué sin pensarlo. —Admitió, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad.

Kageyama simplemente le observó, y su mandíbula se tensó. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí? ¿Acaso era el único que consideraba esta situación como algo _anormal_?

Los demás se reunieron con ellos, y el tema, tras un par de chistes al aire, también quedó como historia añeja. Menos para Kageyama, quien ya estaba sintiendo un brote de ansiedad por lo bizarro de todo aquello. La situación se había vuelto grotescamente _normal_ hasta un punto que le provocaba náuseas.

Intentó ignorarlo, y se dejó llevar por la corriente de la indiferencia.

(¿Qué más podía hacer, si no?)

Ya era el fin del entrenamiento para cuando el tema del cuervo volvió a manosearse, casi por morbo.

Las luces se encontraban apagadas, y débiles haces del crepúsculo lograron colarse por las ventanas superiores del gimnasio, diluidas por el grueso plástico que reforzaba el cristal para que no pudiese romperse con facilidad.

Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, Nishinoya y Sugawara se habían quedado atrás limpiando y ordenando, de paso fregando los pisos para ahorrarle trabajo a las auxiliares de la escuela. Pero ahora todo estaba acomodado y guardado, de modo que Noya aprovechó la falta de luz para susurrar tenebrosamente contra el oído del diez de Karasuno, enrollando sus brazos en la pequeña figura de éste, ganándose un satisfactorio sobresalto.

—Según los griegos… —masculló por lo bajo, sonriendo de forma casi comparable a las horrendas muecas que Kageyama mostraba en atisbo a su felicidad—, los cuervos tienen la capacidad de oler y percibir la muerte, ya sea cercana o inmediata, por lo que son propensos a revolotear sobre los hospitales. Así que si se te acerca un cuervo, es porque probablemente alguien va a morir...

Luego sintió otra mano deslizarse por su contorno, una cabeza calva llenando su visión.

—¡Seguramente **_tú_**! —Bramó Tanaka, aterrando de un salto al de hebras anaranjadas, cuyo rostro se tornó color mármol.

Deslizándose del agarre de ambos, Shōyō se apretó en forma de un capullo en un rincón del gimnasio, suplicando el perdón de su vida a Buda, murmurando una cadena constante de: "no quiero morir, no quiero morir".

Sugawara, madre y protegida del pequeño, no tardó en reprender duramente a los perpetradores del desosiego ajeno, advirtiéndoles que no era bueno sobresaltar a Hinata en su estado actual. Nadie sabía qué educación sobre la manipulación había tomado el mayor, pero siempre lograba sentir mal al resto si aquella era su intención.

Kageyama observó la escena con una mirada distante. Se percató que, incluso sobre las exageraciones en la postura fetal del menor, había cierta tensión en sus hombros y una fina cortina de sudor en su nuca que delató cierta preocupación. ¿De verdad se había conmocionado por lo que Tanaka y Nishinoya habían dicho?

Soltó un suspiro cansino y se acercó incómodamente al otro, espetándole sin más:

—¿De verdad te crees esas cosas que dicen? Por un rasguño así no te vas a morir.

El constante meneo llegó a su fin. Hinata le observó con los ojos entrecerrados, un desconsuelo afirmándose al apagado café de sus grandes luceros, que le sentaron repentinamente macilentos y cansados.

—Quizás no con uno. —Respondió con un hilillo de voz que amenazó con partirse ante la más mínima ráfaga de aire—. Pero cualquier corte que no se trate correctamente y se llegue a infectar… puede ser fatal.

Kageyama, sintiendo un tirón brutal desde uno de los vértices de su corazón, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de abrazar al decoy en su vida.

.

.

* * *

N.A: _No pos. DEMORÉ CALETA EN PUBLICAR ESTO, LO SIENTO. De verdad hace AÑOS tuve el capítulo listo, mas, mas. . . Idk, sorry man._

 _Gracias por todos sus reviews, me duplican el autoestima ;v; (si bien cero multiplicado en dos sigue dando cero)._

 _Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyéndome, pese a todo._

 _PatitoFeo._


End file.
